starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars
|produtor = *Kathleen Kennedy *Tony To *Allison Shearmur *John Knoll *Simon Emanuel *Jason McGatlin *Kiri Hart *John Swartz |roteirista = *John Knoll *Chris Weitz *Gary Whitta |estrelando = *Felicity Jones *Diego Luna *Ben Mendelsohn *Riz Ahmed *Donnie Yen *Jiang Wen *Forest Whitaker *Mads Mikkelsen *Alan Tudyk |musica = Michael Giacchino |distribuidora = *Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Lucasfilm Ltd. |data_de_lançamento = *15 de Dezembro, 2016 *16 de Dezembro, 2016 |tempo_de_filme = 133 minutos |faturamento = |canon = |cronologia = 0 ABY, dias antes de ''Uma Nova Esperança'', com o prólogo em 13 ABY |era = |precedido por = Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars |seguido por = }} Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars, ou Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, é um filme teatral de Star Wars, sendo o primeiro da Série de Antologias Star Wars. O lançamento do filme ocorreu em 15 de Dezembro de 2016 no Brasil e outros, e em 16 de Dezembro de 2016 em outros países, e foi dirigido por Gareth Edwards. Gary Whitta trabalhou no roteiro desde 2014 e Chris Weitz assumiu os processos finais do roteiro em 2015. Felicity Jones foi a primeira estrela confirmada para o filme. O filme, cuja produção se iniciou em Agosto de 2015, se passa entre os filmes Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith e Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança. O enredo gira em torno de um grupo de pilotos de caça que se uniram para roubar os planos da Estrela da Morte, a estação de batalha do Império Galáctico para destruir planetas. O ato do roubo de tais planos foi mencionado pela primeira vez no texto de abertura de Uma Nova Esperança. Descrição oficial "Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars" é o primeiro filme standalone de Star Wars pela Lucasfilm, uma aventura épica completamente nova. Em tempos de conflito, um grupo de heróis improváveis se unem numa missão para roubar os planos da Estrela da Morte, a poderosa super arma construída pelo Império Galáctico. Esse evento chave na cronologia de Star Wars trás pessoas comuns escolhidas para fazer coisas incomuns, e sendo assim, se tornando parte de algo muito maior que eles mesmos. Dezembro de 2016 no cinemas. Produção [[Ficheiro:Rogue_One_Concept_Art_Celebration.png|thumb|left|250px|Arte conceitual de Rogue One revelada na Celebration Anaheim.]] A ideia de filmes não-episódicos de Star Wars veio de seu próprio criador, George Lucas, que, de acordo com Kathleen Kennedy, presidente da Lucasfilm, estava "realmente interessado em explorar todas as histórias que existiam dentro do universo." A Lucasfilm passou a se referir à essas aventuras não-episódicas da Série de Antologias Star Wars. O conceito para o Rogue One, o primeiro filme da Antologia, foi esboçado por John Knoll, um supervisor de efeitos especiais e diretor criativo na Industrial Light & Magic. Knoll veio com a ideia para Rogue One quando ele começou a pensar sobre os tipos de histórias que gostaria de ver serem contadas na franquia Star Wars. Quando já havia desenvolvido a ideia em si, ele a enviou para indivíduos da Lucasfilm, incluindo o membro do Grupo de Roteiro da Lucasfilm, Pablo Hidalgo, que ficou bem entusiasmado com o conceito. Isso gerou uma reunião com Kennedy e Kiri Hart, também integrante do Grupo de Roteiro e vice-presidente de produção da Lucasfilm. Kennedy, que disse que ela foi a presidente "por pelo menos 20 minutos" quando ela se reuniu com Knoll, chegou a conclusão de que a proposta era realmente excelente e que "não teria como dizer não para a ideia." Como Kennedy, Hart ficou "imediatamente animada" em relação ao filme. Quando a Lucasfilm decidiu produzir o filme, eles se voltaram para a escolha o diretor. Gareth Edwards, que dirigiu Monstros, e que, na época em que foi escolhido, estava dirigindo Godzilla. Edwards foi notificado o quanto antes para que pudesse trabalhar em Rogue One o mais cedo possível ainda no processo de criação. Gary Whitta, um dos roteiristas de O Livro de Eli e Depois da Terra, foi contratado para trabalhar no roteiro do filme. A equipe decidiu criar o filme com o intuito de deixá-lo o mais realista possível, para que ficasse plausível; estabelecendo uma atmosfera cinzenta jamais vista em Star Wars, como se opusesse a moralidade da [[Trilogia original|trilogia original de Star Wars]]. Durante o processo de escrita, Whitta cunhou o título do filme: Rogue One. [[Ficheiro:Rogue_One_Cast.jpg|thumb|280px|Lado rebelde do elenco de Rogue One.]] No dia 12 de Março de 2015, foi anunciado que Chris Weitz assumiria como roteirista no lugar de Whitta, e que o título do filme seria Rogue One. Em seguida anunciaram que Felicity Jones, que havia sido nomeada para um Academy Award por sua performance no filme [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Teoria_de_Tudo A Teoria de Tudo], faria parte do elenco do filme. Um mês depois, durante a Celebration Anaheim, Edwards e toda a equipe de criação anunciaram que o filme seria sobre um grupo de caças da resistência roubando os planos da Estrela da Morte. Um breve teaser foi exibido aos visitantes da celebração, mostrando a Estrela da Morte ao longe da superfície de um planeta com selvas, e a equipe mencionou as características realistas do filme. A Lucasfilm não pôde promover o filme em nenhum lugar fora da Celebration Anaheim, pois, durante o verão de 2015, devido a similaridades entre os títulos de Rogue One e do filme lançamento [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mission:_Impossible_%E2%80%93_Rogue_Nation Mission Impossible - Rogue Nation], o título de Rogue Nation foi registrado na Motion Picture Association of America antes de Rogue One, resultando num embargo nas campanhas publicitárias de Rogue One. Edwards usou as novas técnicas da ILM em realidade virtual para incrementar a pré-visualização do filme. O filme começou sua fotografia principal em Londres, em Agosto de 2015. Isso foi anunciado na D23 Expo no mesmo mês. Inclusive, uma postagem no blog do StarWars.com revelou o elenco completo do filme, junto de Felicity Jones estrelarão: Diego Luna, Ben Mendelsohn, Donnie Yen, Jiang Wen, Forest Whitaker, Mads Mikkelsen, Alan Tudyk, e Riz Ahmed. Créditos *Neil Corbould — Supervisor de Efeitos Especiais *Jina Jay — Diretor de Elenco *Chris Scarabosio — Designer de Som *Neil Lamont e Doug Chiang — Designer de Co-Produção *Rob Inch — Coordenador de Dublês *Neal Scanlan — Supervisor de Efeitos de Criaturas *Dave Crossman e Glyn Dillon — Designers Co-Estilistas }} Aparições *Chirrut Îmwe *Bail Organa *Baze Malbus *Bistan *Bodhi Rook *Edrio *Galen Erso *Hera Syndulla *Jebel *Jyn Erso *Leia Organa *Liana Hallik *Lyra Erso *Mon Mothma *Moroff *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Orson Krennic *Pao *Raddus *Sheev Palpatine *Saw Gerrera *Wilhuff Tarkin |creatures= |droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 ***Linha R5 *Droide executor *Droide L-1 *Droide de energia **Droide de energia GNK *Droide de protocolo **Droide de protocolo RA-7 *Droide de reparo **Droide de reparo série MSE-6 *Droide de segurança *C2-B5 *C1-10P "Chopper" *K-2SO *R2-D2 *R2-BHD *C-3PO |events= *Idade do Império **Guerra Civil Galáctica ***Insurgência de Jedha ***Roubo dos planos da Estrela da Morte ****Batalha de Scarif ****Missão à Jedha |locations= *Anel de Kafrene **Posto de Comércio *Jedha *Wobani **Campo de Escravos Imperial *Yavin 4 **Quartel General da Aliança |organizations= *Aliança para Restauração da República **Soldado Rebelde *Império Galáctico **Forças Armadas Imperiais ***Marinha Imperial *Técnico |species= *Humano |vehicles= *Espaçonave **Lançadeira T-4a classe Lambda *Estação espacial **Estação de batalhaLeaked Star Wars: Rogue One Teaser Trailer ***Estrela da Morte |technology= *Armadura *Blaster **Pistolar blaster **Rifle blaster *Computador *Motor *Superarma |miscellanea= *Planos da Estrela da Morte *Manto }} Notas e referências Links externos * *Osborne Says Another Star Wars Movie to be Filmed in Britain - Bloomberg *Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks 'Foxcatcher,' 'The Gambler' and NOT 'Star Wars' Categoria:Filmes autônomos Categoria:Filmes da Antologia